


It Came Out of the Sky

by Nemonus



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemonus/pseuds/Nemonus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sevier has a vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Came Out of the Sky

White room. Whitewhitewhite, and for a moment the inside of his head is blank white too.  
  
The boy knows who he is: knows Paul Sevier, Kansas, knows the songs he listens to on the radio when the nights are dark and dry all the way out to the long horizon. The past passes in the blink of an eye, though, and the present is the visions, the —  
  
Handwriting on a whiteboard, the fuzzy tips of the markers, the heady smell of the ink. The sound of field agents outside, muttering, arguing, one scratching her neck with bitten nails. Is that today, or was it yesterday? Yesterday. Because the whiteboard is there. The coordinates have been written out and set up close at hand. The boy might as well have written them. His handwriting would be meticulous; he would draw perfect circles. It isn’t a geography he’s known before, but Sevier can understand it, because it’s right there in smearing ink.   
  
He doesn’t know what the others saw. The vision doesn’t let him wonder, since it surrounds him so. Afterward, he understands that everyone saw something that was distinctly for them: it was of the boy, but it was of them too. Afterward, he’s so —   
  
So when he stands against the car with the handcuffs around his wrists, he understands exactly what he’s seeing. It’s ink and printouts. It’s like the perforated strips on the edge of computer paper, the ones that make that thin ripping sound at a touch. Just that delicate.   
  
He isn’t surprised, when he sees that white tower. It was written on the board in the stolen coordinates, after all. It was there from the beginning It might as well have been written on the walls of the interrogation room, it burns so brightly: whitewhitewhite.


End file.
